Si no te Enteras es tu Problema
by Ayne
Summary: Dee creía que él era suyo, pero él tenía otros planes que no la incluían a ella. KL


**Título:** Si no te Enteras es tu Problema.

**Autora:** Xiperita (Daenerys Targaryen en FFnet)

**Serie:** Battlestar Galactica

**Clásificación:** PG, Romance K/L, Humor, AU ...

**Número de Palabras:** 3.482

**DERECHOS:** Pertenecen a RDM y a DE además de a Glenn A. Larson creador de la serie original, y a Universal.

_- Por favor no pongas este fic en ningún foro o blog sin mi consentimiento. -_

**Notas Adicionales:**

• Kara y Lee están juntos y son pareja oficial.

• Hace 4 meses del rescate a los refugiados de Caprica.

• Los reasentamientos en Nueva Caprica están empezando.

• Tyrol y Cally son pareja, pero todavía no dejaron Galactica.

• Lee es el Comandante de Pegasus, y Stinger su XO (por culpa de los rangos)

* * *

-Dime que lo que he visto no es cierto, dime que no la estabas besando.-

-No tengo que darte explicaciones de ningún tipo, ni a ti ni a nadie.-

-Soy tu novia. Lee, ven aquí.-

Lee estaba en el hangar esperando a que prepararan su raptor para volver a Pegasus, hacía casi cuatro meses que la misión de rescate de Caprica había vuelto con los refugiados, entre ellos Samuel Anders, y desde prácticamente aquel mismo día que mantenía una relación que iba más allá de la simple amistad con Kara Thrace, tuvo que ser gracias a una tercera persona, Samuel Anders, que se dieran cuenta de que hacía mucho tiempo que eran más que amigos, Sam supo dar marcha atrás y no meterse en medio de una relación que ni los interesados eran conscientes de que existía, Sam le había preguntado a Kara que por qué quería empezar una relación con él cuando estaba completamente enamorada de Lee Adama, Kara se dio cuenta de que tenía razón, y decidió seguir los impulsos de su corazón, esa misma noche Lee rompió con Dualla, Sam se había dado cuenta en el mismo momento en el cual Lee Adama se asomó por aquel barracón para darle la bienvenida a Kara que ella no era para él.

Al fondo del hangar se veían al jefe Tyrol y a Cally acompañados de Samuel Anders, que había estudiado Ingeniería Aeronáutica en la Universidad con una beca de deportes e iba a ocupar el puesto de Tyrol en Galactica pero como civil, mirar la escena, dentro del raptor también había otra persona observando, se trataba ni más ni menos que de Kara. En otro lado podían verse a miembros de la tripulación de Pegasus y de Galactica que veían la escena riéndose.

-¿Mi novia?, es gracioso, porque recuerdo haber roto contigo hace cuatro meses, o todavía no te has enterado.-

-Hace cuatro meses no sabías lo que hacías, nos dimos tiempo ¿recuerdas?, ahora vas a negar que estabas besándola o no.-

-¿Negarlo?, Dioses Dee, eres tan jodidamente lista que no hace falta negar nada delante de ti.-

-Entonces estás admitiendo que estabas besando a Starbuck.-

-Si te empeñas vale, lo admito, estaba besando a Starbuck.-

-Cómo puedes Lee, creía que lo nuestro significaba algo.-

-Creías, una cosa es lo que tú creyeras y otra muy diferente que te lo creyeras. Abre los ojos Dee, me has estado utilizando.- dijo Lee dándose la vuelta.

-No me des la espalda..- dijo Dee cogiendo a Lee de un brazo y haciendo que se girase bruscamente.

-Joder.- contestó Lee tocándose el brazo.- A ver si te cortas las uñas.-

Tyrol, Cally y Anders apenas podían contener la risa, a la vez dirigieron la mirada al interior del raptor viendo a Kara enfadarse poco a poco.

-Tratemos de calmarnos ¿vale?.- dijo Dee poniendo sus manos sobre el pecho de Lee.

-Quita esas manos de ahí o ¡Te denuncio por acoso sexual!.- gritó Lee.

-Lee, por favor, estás montando el numerito.- advirtió Dee, notando como les observaban.

-¿Crees que me importa que me observen?, métete en uno de esos raptors que van a la superficie del planeta y aléjate de mi.-

-Que tiene ella que yo no tengo dime, que puede ofrecerte ella.-

-¿Qué puede ofrecerme ella?, mucho más de lo que te imaginas, no llegas a Starbuck ni a la suela de los zapatos.- dijo Lee.

-Al menos yo no ando de cama en cama acostándome con todo hombre que se pone delante de mi.-

-Que curioso, porque eso fue exactamente lo que hiciste conmigo.- gritó Lee.

-Ella no sabe comportarse como una mujer.-

-Sin embargo es mucho más mujer que tú. Y yo la quiero.-

-La quieres, no sabes en realidad lo que quieres Lee, dentro de un tiempo verás las cosas de otra manera y quiero que sepas que estaré esperándote.-

-La quiero a ella, siempre la he querido, y puedes dejar de esperar Dee, porque aunque fueras la única mujer que existiera jamás y escúchame, jamás volvería contigo.-

Al fondo Tyrol, Cally y Anders, se pusieron en la escotilla del raptor para impedir que una furiosa Kara Thrace saliera, Cally le dijo que por favor se tranquilizara, pero cada vez le estaba costando mucho más.

-Kara, tranquila, Lee está manejando muy bien la situación.- dijo Anders.

-Jamás le había visto así.- dijo Cally.

-Como se nota que no le conocéis, es incluso peor que yo, sobretodo cuando se cabrea.- contestó Kara sentándose en el suelo.

En ese momento Hoshi y Thornton, oficiales de comunicaciones y táctico respectivamente, que estaban en otra parte del hangar observando la escena sin saber realmente de que iba llegan al raptor que les va a llevar de vuelta a Pegasus, encontrándose de lleno con los esfuerzos de Cally por evitar que Kara escapara, y obviamente con una enfadada Kara Thrace sentada en el suelo del raptor.

-Podéis sentaros, va para largo.- les dijo Tyrol.

-¿Sucede algo?. Por qué está el Comandante Adama gritando.- preguntó Thornton.

-Una diferencia de opiniones con la Suboficial Dualla.- respondió Tyrol.

-Porque no me dejáis salir del raptor, pero a estas alturas Dualla estaría en la enfermería con la nariz rota.- contestó Starbuck.

-Tranquila Kara.-

-Como puedes querer a la persona que casi te mata, ella te disparó ¿recuerdas?, ella no estuvo contigo en la enfermería mientras te recuperabas.-

-Claro, y tú si, la servicial Dualla, ella no tuvo la jodida culpa, yo me puse en la línea de tiro.-

-Pero eso no quita el hecho de que ella fue quien apretó ese gatillo.- gritó Dualla.

-Como también se pudo haber evitado haber ido aquel día a Nube 9, joder, como pude ser tan gilipollas, debía estar borracho el día que accedí a salir contigo, ahhhhh.- dijo Lee poniendo un exagerado gesto de asco.

Mientras Kara empezaba a verle a toda la discusión la parte divertida, ante la atenta mirada de los que la rodeaban.

-Recuerdo una vez en la academia que Lee tuvo esa reacción con Penny Forrester, la hija del Coronel Forrester, ella no dejaba de acosarle, y para que lo dejara en paz la usó como objetivo en unas prácticas de localización con los simuladores, ella corrió a decírselo a su padre, pero no tomó represalias porque Lee es o era sobrino del Almirante Nagala, y porque su padre era por aquel entonces el Comandante Adama. Dioses, jamás me había reído tanto.-

-¿Apollo hizo eso?.- preguntó Cally. —Pero si cuando era el CAG.-

-Parecía que tenía un palo metido por el culo, supongo que cambió a raíz de la muerte de su hermano, aunque no mucho la verdad, todavía me llegaban noticias del Atlantia. Apollo es peor que yo incluso créeme, la única diferencia es que jamás acababa en la cárcel, siempre lograba escaparse.-

-La llamas a ella de todo cuando tu eres más puta que ella todavía, dime Dee¿Quién engañó al pobre Billy?, Tú, intentaste ligar conmigo, llevarme a la cama desde el primer día que puse el pie en esta nave, supongo que era más excitante follar con un piloto de viper que con el ayudante de la presidenta ¿verdad?, el día que me lié contigo debía de estar borracho. Billy no se merecía el final que tuvo, si no me hubieras engañado jamás hubiera ido a esa puta nave, Kara jamás me habría disparado y Billy quizás estaría con vida. Y de quien es la culpa.-

Dee no espera a contestar, le da un manotazo a Lee en la cara, en ese momento Kara sale del raptor a pesar de los intentos de detenerla de Anders y de Tyrol, y se dirige directamente a Dee, pero Lee es capaz de pararla a tiempo y evitar que le rompa la cara.

-Te presento a Kara Thrace, ella es quien comparte mi cama desde hace cuatro meses. Creo que ya os conocéis ¿verdad?, que despiste.- dijo Lee.

-Sois realmente patéticos.- dijo Dualla.

-Gracias, a que de verdad lo somos¿no somos adorables Apollo?.- dijo Kara besando a Lee. -¿Te importa?, estoy besando a mi futuro marido.-

-¿Futuro marido?, bueno, si te empeñas, seré tu futuro marido. No me gusta que nos vean besarnos, tienes ahí mismo la puerta, por qué no te vas a las duchas, hay gente de sobra a quien puedas acosar.- dijo Lee.

Helo, que tiene patrulla en escasos minutos, pasa en ese momento por al lado de Lee, Kara y Dee, obviamente no sabe que pasa, pero al oír a Lee hablar se lo puede imaginar, soltando una carcajada se dirige hacia donde están Tyrol y compañía a la vez que metía un chupa chups en la boca.

-Veo que Apollo y Starbuck han vuelto a las andadas, Dioses, los echaba de menos. Jefe¿cuándo se acabe el numerito te importaría mirar el hidráulico de la compuerta de mi raptor?.-

-Ya lo he hecho, necesitaba engrasarse, hay que dar clases de mantenimiento a esos novatos.- dijo Cally.

-Gracias Cally, que haríamos sin ti.- dijo Helo cogiendo su cabeza entre sus manos y dándole un beso en la frente.

-Ehhhh, las manos quietas.- dijo Helo.

-Vale, vale, espero que no empieces a ser tan posesivo como Starbuck.-

-Cuando contemos esto en Pegasus nadie se lo va a creer.- dijo Hoshi.

-Acostumbraros, teniendo a Apollo como Comandante y a Starbuck durmiendo en su camarote y siendo CAG, que los Dioses se apiaden de vosotros, son peores que niños.- dijo Helo. -Y ahora que el Doc le ha dado el alta a Apollo y puede volver a subirse a un viper será todavía peor.-

-Estás cometiendo un error y lo sabes, ella siempre acaba haciéndote daño, volverás a mi antes de que te des cuenta.- dijo Dee.

-Sigue soñando Dee, que te entre en la cabeza jamás y déjame repetírtelo, jamás he estado enamorado de ti, sólo era sexo, e incluso el sexo contigo es aburrido. Ahora lárgate y D…JAME EN PAZ DE UNA PUTA VEZ.- gritó Lee.

-Ummmm, te follaría aquí mismo Lee, me pones como un viper en plena deceleración.- dijo Kara besando a Lee repetidamente y mirando a Dee. —Vete, nos estás molestando. Fuera.-

-Un día dejará de quererte y estarás solo.- dijo Dee yéndose corriendo.-

-Mejor solo que mal acompañado.- dijo Lee viendo a Dee alejarse. —Joder, a que ha venido este numerito Kara.- le dijo al oído.

-¿No te ha gustado?.-

-No.- dijo Lee sonriendo. -Me ha encantado, vamos, tenemos que volver a Pegasus.-

Lee y Kara van hacia el raptor viendo de lejos las risas de Tyrol, Anders, Cally, Hoshi, Thornton y en especial de Helo, Kara sonríe y menea la cabeza, pero Lee está bastante molesto con lo que acaba de pasar, sin mirar a nadie se sube en el raptor y se sienta en el asiento del piloto poniendo la nave en marcha.

-Todos a dentro vamos.- ordenó.

-Ehhhh, tranquilo.- dijo Starbuck sentándose en el asiento del ECO.

-Ya podéis hablar, lo estáis deseando¿Helo?.-

-¿Qué?, nada, nada, sólo que hacía mucho que no os veía así, pobre Dee, me hace gracia lo siento.-

-Helo.- dijo Lee.-Esa mujer o mejor dicho, esa arpía de pobre no tiene nada, créeme. Ahora fuera, tenemos que irnos.-

-Partida de triad mañana, Jefe trae licor.- dijo Starbuck cerrando la compuerta del raptor una vez Hoshi y Thornton hubieron entrado, sentándose posteriormente en el asiento del ECO.

Lee pone en marcha el raptor, que es colocado en una plataforma y subido a la pista de aterrizaje, acciona los controles y despega lentamente.

-Galactica, aquí Apollo, raptor 248, permiso para despegar.-

-Apollo, permiso concedido.- dijo el Capitán Kelly, controlador aéreo de Galactica.

El raptor sale lentamente de Galactica, cogiendo velocidad una vez dejan la nave, todos van en silencio y Kara apenas puede contener la risa obligando a Hoshi y a Thornton a contenerla también. Lee no se inmuta, sigue visiblemente enfadado, y Kara es consciente que no se puede razonar con él en esas circunstancias, de pronto el silencio es roto por una comunicación entrante de Galactica.

-Apollo, el Almirante desea hablar contigo.- dijo una voz masculina, el suboficial Owens, sustituto de Dualla.

-Genial, ha ido a quejarse a mi padre, jodida arpía de medio metro.-

-Ehhhh, tranquilízate ya ¿no?.-

-Aquí Apollo, habla.-

-Lee¿se puede saber que le has hecho a mi oficial de telecomunicaciones?.-

-Que pasa¿ha ido a quejarse al jefe?.-

-Lee.- advirtió Adama. —Ha venido a poner una queja contra ti por dejarla en ridículo en el hangar delante de miembros de las tripulaciones de Galactica y de Pegasus, y otra contra Starbuck por insultos.-

-Jodida niñata.- murmuró Kara.

-En primer lugar, ella lo provocó todo, joder que tengo 28 años, soy mayorcito para hacer lo que me de la gana con mi vida, y no para que nadie me diga con quien tengo que compartir mi cama y con quien no. Dee no acepta que la haya dejado, eso es todo, pero lo que más la jode es que la haya dejado por Kara.-

-Eso no es motivo para que te pusieras a gritar a mi oficial.- dijo Adama molesto.

-Que no sea mentirosa y que te cuente la verdad, y la verdad es que vino a recriminarme que estuviera besando a Starbuck hace varias horas en la sala de recreo.-

-Ha puesto una queja contra ti.-

-Escucha papá, que ponga todas las quejas que le de la gana, porque si ella me denuncia yo la pienso denunciar a ella por acoso sexual.-

-Asalto Sexual.- gritó Kara por detrás.-Y menos mal que llegué a tiempo.-

-Gracias, Kara. Eso, asalto sexual, además de violar uno de los artículos de la Ley de Confraternización, concretamente el artículo 7, joder, siempre me pasa lo mismo, en el Atlantia la mitad de la tripulación femenina se las ingeniaba para ducharse a la vez que yo hasta que Nagala separó las duchas.-

-No des tantas explicaciones Lee.- dijo Kara riéndose. —En la academia se colaban incluso en su habitación, aunque marchaban corriendo cuando se enteraban de que yo era su compañera de cuarto.- explicó Kara a Hoshi y a Thornton.

-He oído que Stinger ha empezado a cerrar su camarote por las noches, al parecer Kat no para de revolotear a su alrededor.- comentó Thronton.

-Si sólo fuera revolotear. Creo que Stinger ha solicitado al Almirante que la vuelva a trasladar a Galactica, pero el Almirante ha dicho que la única persona capaz de manejarla eres tú.- dijo Hoshi.

-Lo de Kat siempre fue una especie de problema de disciplina, cree que por saber llevar un viper en línea recta ya sabe más que el resto de pilotos que le doblan en experiencia, y luego tiene las narices de molestarse e indignarse cada vez que la corrigen en algo. Conociéndola ya habrá empezado a hacerle la pelota a Stinger, cree que cayéndole bien al XO ya lo tiene todo solucionado. De todos modos toda esta situación es temporal, habrá que reorganizar los grupos aéreos y todo lo demás por culpa del asentamiento en el planeta.- dijo Kara.

Mientras Lee seguía hablando con su padre.

-Gracias por la aclaración Starbuck. Lee como has dicho eres adulto, pero hay mejores formas de solucionar las cosas que gritando en medio de un hangar lleno de gente.- dijo Adama.

-En primer lugar no estaba gritando, y en segundo lugar dile a Dualla que se ponga gafas o que deje de darle a la ambrosia tan temprano porque evidentemente ve doble, en el hangar sólo estaban, los pilotos del siguiente turno, personal de tierra además de personal de Pegasus y te digo nombres, seguro que a Kara le encantará añadir a los que me deje, estaban Sam, Tyrol, Cally, Kara, Hoshi, Thronton, Seelix, Showboat con Hot Dog y Racetrack, luego llegó Helo como siempre a última hora para enterarse de todo, y por supuesto yo, Dualla llegó detrás de mi gritándome, y la primera frase que dijo y la digo textualmente fue "Dime que lo que he visto no es cierto, dime que no la estabas besando", ahora por 100 cubits¿quién es culpable?, la respuesta es Dualla¿Kara?.-

-Y el premio va para Lee Adama, felicidades.-

-Que os he dicho, que he dejado claro Lee, no quiero que las relaciones personales afecten al trabajo de nadie.-

-Ehhh, quieto, es mi día libre, joder, yo solo fui a Galactica porque Cottle me daba hoy el alta y me declaraba apto para pilotar vipers otra vez. Y sabes perfectamente que mi relación con Kara, o su relación conmigo no afecta a nuestro trabajo, bueno, excepto a la hora de ducharnos por la mañana siempre tiene que ser ella la primera.-

-Lee, a nadie le importan nuestros asuntos domésticos.- siseó Kara por detrás.

-Escucha, yo no tengo la culpa de que Dee no haya sabido aceptar que rompiera con ella, fui muy claro con ella, dije directamente que no la quería, no supo aceptarlo y se ha estado comportando como si todavía tuviera algún derecho sobre mi, no soporta que de entre todas las mujeres de la flota haya elegido a Kara eso es todo, acude a ti porque cree que vas a tomar partido de su lado aunque para lograrlo tenga que contar mentiras a diestro y siniestro, está obsesionada conmigo eso es todo.-

Kara seguía intentando no reírse, pero de repente coge unos auriculares y escuchando lo que Adama le está diciendo a Lee se pone a hablar.

-Señor, este asunto podría arreglarse de una manera muy fácil, pero el Comandante aquí presente no acaba de enterarse.-

-Otra vez no Kara, por favor.- exclamó Lee.

-Si, Lee, es la única manera de que te deje en paz, de que vea que nuestra relación es tan seria como la del Jefe y Cally, o como la de Stinger y Showboat que por cierto ya tienen fecha para su boda.-

-Habla Starbuck.- ordenó Adama.

-Pues que Lee y yo formalicemos de una vez por todas nuestra relación, mira Hoshi y Thornton están asintiendo y dándome la razón.-

-¿Hablas de matrimonio?.- preguntó Adama.

-Aprende de tu padre Lee, ha resultado ser más listo que tú.- dijo Kara.

-Joder, ya empezamos.- murmuró Lee.

-Sabéis que contáis con mi permiso, pero las acusaciones de Dualla.-

-No hay acusaciones de ningún tipo, vale, me puse a gritar en el hangar, la dejé en ridículo, no tengo perdón, pobre Dualla ¿no?.-

-Lee.- gritó Adama.

-Mira papá, esto cansado de ella, no tiene nada que recriminarme cuando ella misma me hizo creer que había roto con Billy siendo mentira, al menos yo antes de iniciar una relación con Kara fui con la verdad por delante y le dije que no podía verla más que como a una amiga que a quien quería es a Kara, rompí con ella antes de intentar algo con Kara. ¿Podemos dejarlo ya?.-

-Mi idea es buena.- dijo Kara por detrás.

-Intentaré razonar con Dee, y no me desagrada la idea de Starbuck.- dijo Adama riéndose.

-Gracias, por fin alguien me da la razón.- dijo Kara.

-Joder, todos en mi contra, está bien Starbuck¿quieres casarte conmigo?, puedes contestar ahora porque no lo pienso repetir.-

-¿Qué¿he oído bien?.- dijo Kara apretando un botón en la consola que está delante suyo.-Repítelo Apollo.-

-Kara Diana Thrace¿Te casas conmigo?.-

-¿Lo habéis oído¿Helo?, William Lee Adama quiere que me case con él, no sé, así de repente, me pillas un poco por sorpresa. No sé que decir.-

-¿Qué Apollo por fin a conseguido domesticar a Starbuck?.- dijo una voz por la radio, era Hot Dog.

-O que Starbuck a conseguido domesticar a Apollo.- respondió Kat.

-Alto y claro Starbuck, me pido ser el padrino de vuestro primer hijo.- respondió Helo.

-Serás arpía, has abierto las comunicaciones externas, toda la flota nos habrá oído.- dijo Lee.

-Ni que eso te preocupara.- contestó Kara un poco ofendida.

-Pegasus, aquí Raptor 248 pidiendo permiso para aterrizar.- dijo Lee por la radio sin poder evitar que por su cara se asomara una ligera sonrisa.

**FIN** (de momento)


End file.
